Wrong Destinsation
by SilverRider
Summary: When Alivn's lasted idea fail and leaves them in the isotaled island...how are three brothers going to bond?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Chipmunks, I don't know who does. If you know who does, then please don't say a word about this Fic ^_^ 

**Author's Note**: I'm originally a Power Rangers FanFic writer although I have been a great fan of this cartoon, writing Fic wasn't a choice. Anywho hope you enjoy reading this ^_^ 

**Special Thanks to**: Ravan Child 2 for the planting the seedlings on this story in my HEAD!!!!  ^_~

Wrong Destination

Alvin sweared and cursed as he tired to get the key into the keyhole. And it still wouldn't budge. He was at the end of his pertinence with it. When he finally had the luck, he smiled. 

Since Dave was out, he hoped to work on his latest scheme to get famous. Not that he wasn't already, but the he always carved for attention. _Center of Attention_ his mind corrected and made his way inside.

"Guys, We have a competition to work against" Alvin cried out excitedly after he had slammed the door behind him.

When no one answered his call, he looked around baffled. 

"Guys?" he called out again, silence greeted him **_again_**.

He walked around the whole house, finding it unbelievably empty. He was about to into Simon's lab, before stopping on his tracks. No one was allowed, including him, into that lab without Simon's presence. He frowned and turned away. 

Heading to his room upstairs, wishing to find Theodore inside.  But stared in shock with jaws dropped open, even he wasn't home. 

"Who needs them anyway!!" he muttered, disappointment in his voice as threw the red hat which matched the shirt he wore and climbed on his bed. 

He studied the advertisement in his hand. A chance of a lifetime to visit Hawaii, as a first prize in the contest he had entered Simon, Theodore and himself into just the morning. He hoped his brothers wouldn't mind.

The contest itself involved anything, in other words the judges wanted to see uniqueness in the performance. 

Just at the though of that Alvin's mind began to have ideas, that normally wouldn't have been there before. And he planned to put them in action. He grinned and went back on planning. 

Simon walked in fifteen minutes, upon seeing his older but non wiser brother he shook his head. He smelled another plan brewing, and wondered what it would be this time round. 

Alvin always had the tendency to get in trouble, for whatever reason. And Simon always vowed, he would keep out of it, but no matter what happened, he would always be dragged into it.  Shaking his head again Simon slammed the door behind him. He smiled when Alvin jerked with a loud scream. 

"Simon" Alvin cried, "You scared the daylights out of me" 

Simon merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he smirked. 

"Uh huh" Alvin nodded, "Speaking of…" he paused, when he remembered that no one was home he arrived. "How in the world are you here?" 

"I climbed up the stairs Alvin"

"NO" Alvin shouted. "I didn't hear you working in your lab" he pointed out. 

"I was on the computer" 

"Oh" he said feeling somehow like an idiot. 

Simon frowned. 

"Alright, I give…what's going on, Alvin?"  

"I'm working on a plan to win the competition that I have entered us in."  Alvin said as he turned to focus over his notes once more.

Simon did a double take.  Did he hear what he thought he heard?  "Us?  As in You, Me, and Theodore"

"What's wrong with that?" 

"Usually spells trouble with a capital T" 

"It does not" he cried out. 

"Oh really! What about the time you signed us up for being commandos?" Simon pointed out.

"Oh that" Alvin smiled at the memory, "Turned out well" 

"Oh yes" Simon agreed, "I enjoyed watching you singing the Sheep song and driving the guard nuts" 

"That wasn't my fault"  

"It was to"

"Was not" he said as he shoved his brother on the bed. 

"ALIVN" 

"What?" 

"Stop bullying me" Simon grumbled. 

"Who me?" Alvin batted his eyes. 

"Hey what's going on?" a new voice asked. 

Both Simon and Alvin turned to see the person who had spoken. On the door way stood their sponge ball baby brother by the name of Theodore. His shirt identical theirs expect the color, which happen to be green. Standing there munching on a big red apple. 

Both brothers looked at each other and smiled evilly. 

_Uh oh, Theodore though as he backed away. Something told him that Alvin was up to something, which he naturally didn't want to know. He knew that smile, the one usually said, that there was a plan in the works. _

"Don't involve me in this" he whispered loud enough for them to hear. 

"Too bad, you're already a part of this" 

"What!" he exclaimed as he stopped with shock on his face. 

"Yeah" Simon said. 

"H…H…How?" he managed to ask. 

"Well…" Alvin began, "You see I entered us in the competition, while I was at the mall"

"What kind of competition?" Simon asked when he remembered, that he wasn't told what type of competition it was.

Alvin motions his brothers to move closer. So he could tell them what the plan was. 

It was few minutes later, when Simon spoke up. 

"I'm not doing that"

~*~

TBC…..

Improved??? Or does it still need more work??? Read and Review 


End file.
